Energy Rain
'' (PS2).]] Energy Rain is an Overdrive ability exclusive to Tidus, somewhat similar to Cloud Strife's Meteorain from Final Fantasy VII. Appearances Final Fantasy X Energy Rain is an Overdrive, a part of the Swordplay skillset of Tidus. Tidus runs and jumps off an enemy into the air, then charges his weapon with energy and swings it to blast all enemies. Underwater, Tidus just unleashes the beams of energy. Tidus learns this Overdrive after executing 30 Overdrives (cumulative). Final Fantasy X-2 The final boss uses Tidus's Overdrive abilities, Force Rain being his equivalent of Tidus's Energy Rain. It executes the same way as Energy Rain. Final Fantasy Tactics S Energy Rain was Tidus's Special Ability. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Energy Rain is Tidus's HP attack with two variations: ground and aerial. The aerial version is available at default and costs 40 CP to equip. Mastering the ability for 180 AP reduces the equip cost to 20 CP. It is a melee high, physical attack where Tidus delivers a diving kick, then jumps away and sends a barrage of exploding energy orbs at the opponent. Its unchanged ground version is automatically when Tidus achieves level 38. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Energy Rain is Tidus's HP attack with aerial and ground variations. Aerial version is available from the beginning, and costs 30 CP to equip. Its mastery cost is 130 AP and the mastered ability CP cost is 15. It is a melee high attack of physical damage type, and is classified as magic damage. The ground version is learned once Tidus reaches level 19. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Tidus appears as a Legend using Energy Rain as his ability. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Energy Rain is used by Tidus during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Energy Rain is an Overstrike Soul Break that Tidus can master by equipping the 6-star weapon Apocalypse. It deals massive water and non-elemental damage to one target and can break the damage cap. Mastery grants +10 ATK to Tidus. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery FFX Energy Rain Failed.png|Failed version in Final Fantasy X (PS2). Energy-Rain-FFX-HD.png|Energy Rain in Final Fantasy X Remaster. Force Rain.jpg|Force Rain in Final Fantasy X-2. Dissidia Tidus EnergyRain.jpeg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Energy Rain.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Energy Rain.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Energy Rain.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). Energy Rain Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade''. FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend). FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend). FFATB Energy Rain.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Energy Rain Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Energy Rain.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. FFBE Energy Rain.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Tidus & Yuna TCG.png|Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Signature abilities